A full-face-type helmet including a pair of left and right shield attaching mechanisms having the above-described arrangement is disclosed in EP 1 856 999 A2. In the shield attaching mechanism of EP 1 856 999 A2, a cam face is provided on the shield, and a cam follower portion is provided on the stationary base member so as to be able to abut against the cam face. In addition, when a force in a substantially rising direction is applied to the shield in a fully-closed state, the cam follower portion relatively follows the cam face, and the shield can thus move forward substantially to a front side together with the movable base member.
Hence, according to the shield attaching mechanism of EP 1 856 999 A2, the shield can rise without being caught by the window opening rim member of the head protecting body or the like. Additionally, although the shield attaching mechanism has a relatively simple structure, the shield can be pulled forward and then raised only by performing an operation of pulling the shield in the fully-closed state upward. For this reason, the operation of pulling the shield in the fully-closed state upward is relatively easy and relatively reliable, and no operation error occurs substantially.
In the shield attaching mechanism of EP 1 856 999 A2, however, it is cumbersome to do an adjustment operation so as to satisfactorily bring the inner surface of the shield into close contact with the window opening rim member attaching to the window opening of the head protecting body in the fully-closed state of the shield. More specifically, in this adjustment operation, it is necessary to remove the shield from the shield attaching mechanisms in advance, loosen two male screw members that attach the stationary base member to the head protecting body, and then adjust the attachment position of the stationary base member with respect to the head protecting body in the back-and-forth direction. It is relatively difficult to satisfactorily bring the inner surface of the shield into close contact with the window opening rim member only by performing the adjustment operation once.